Love translated
by Ella Inspired
Summary: I love yous were overrated at least for Ray and Stella.


**Lemonade Mouth**

**Love Translated**

**By Ella Lavender**

_I do not own Lemonade Mouth or its characters…DON'T SUE ME!_

(^^)

They were yelling. Again.

Well not yelling.

They called it loud talking.

Normal people call it yelling.

"You're such a jerk!"

"Well you're annoying!"

"They're doing it again," Charlie stated in a bored tone as he sat down beside the rest of his band mates who watched the chemical reaction explode as it usually did.

Mo rolled her eyes. "That's a shock. Really."

"Are they almost done?" Wen asked as he pressed his hand against his short orange colored hair. "Who knows…those two can go on for hours," Olivia said leaning her head against Wen's shoulder as she, along with everyone else, watched the two teenagers have their war of words.

"You're an idiot!"

"I must be because it would take an idiot to agree to be with you Yamada!"

"Yeah and I must be just as stupid to let you!"

It was a cool, Monday morning. As usual, the friends and band-mates of band sensation, Lemonade Mouth, met by the benches outside the school building. As was the routine, everyone piled into Wen's ride and they all drove to school bar Stella, who took a lift from her soccer player boyfriend, Ray Beech.

With all the hell that happened just the year before with Ray's band, Mudslide Crush, it surprised everyone that the two leaders of the respecting bands had a thing for each other. If it surprised everyone else, it shell-shocked the two rockstars even more.

Stella was in strong denial.

Ray was answering the calls of attraction with angry rebuttals.

That routine continued for about a month.

Funnily enough both blamed it on hormones.

And even funnier enough was the fact that hormones got them together.

The official story that the rumor mill of Mesa High came up with was that the two hot-heads were stuck in detention together, alone, and as they say, the rest is history. Who knew Brenigan would make such a good cupid?

But even when the two teenagers got together, they're arguing and yelling hadn't ceased an inch.

They'd have screaming matches on some days, and insult flinging every couple of hours.

The school gossips predicted that the love match between the Tyrant of Mesa and the Troublemaker from Long Island wouldn't last long. It would fizzle and burn out and the only thing that would remain was the anger and frustration the two had for each other from the start. It was purely infatuation is what they'd argue. "Rayella" wouldn't last a month.

Of course the two were too stubborn to listen to anyone and kept at the relationship well past a month.

Nonetheless people made money off their up-down rollercoaster liaison betting month after month how long the two would last. Some betted a week after the month, some betted a further month for the Power Couple, but Ray and Stella surpassed it all and at nine months, they still held strong.

At least if their arguing was taken into account.

Which it was.

If it wasn't the fact that Stella wore Ray's varsity jacket or that Ray attended all of Lemonade Mouth's performances, or even the fact that Ray sat with the Lemon Heads during lunch or that Stella went to all of Ray's matches and hung out with him after practices; no one would have known the two were a couple. In fact, most people assumed it was just some messed up joke the two came up with.

Until you'd see the two sitting in Ray's car, talking (not loud talking) and holding hands or leaning on each other's shoulders, or in Ray's case, twirling her hair in his fingers and staring at her excessively.

There were a few times in which the couple's actions spoke for themselves, especially the one after a particularly rough soccer match where Ray had played until he couldn't even walk anymore, he passed out on the bench where Stella sat, used her as a pillow and promptly fell asleep. Considering Mesa won and Ray was dubbed a bigger champion by his followers, and yet he decided that all he wanted was to stay with his girlfriend, said a lot for the Big Bad Bully who was expected to be basking in all the hero worship he was afforded with the many cheerleaders of Mesa High.

The fact that Stella hadn't shoved him off and demanded he clean himself up (he was covered in grass and perspiration) and simply sat there, running her fingers through his signature spikes and saying something in his ear, said a lot for the impatient half-Asian Firecracker.

However there were always people who questioned the two's relationship, particularly where their arguing was involved.

No couple should argue the way they did.

No couple would have screaming matches for fun.

No couple could glare at each other and still be together.

Olivia and Mo spoke to Stella a lot of the time about her relationship with the soccer jerk but she'd wave them off with a smile and say that everything was fine.

She'd counter that not everyone could have a relationship where it was all cutesy names and goo-goo eyes like Wen and Olivia, and not everyone could have a boyfriend (ex in Mo's case) that knew exactly what to say to charm them out of fighting. Stella didn't like Ray because he was affectionate or charming.

She liked Ray for being able to challenge her, to make her fight when she was on the verge of giving up; to make her laugh with his attempts to charm her and to make her smile with all the randomly nice things he did for her.

To her friends, Ray was still the same jerk who hated their band.

They didn't know that Ray had breakfast with her family every day when he picked her up from school, and that Ray successfully won over her twin brothers and mom while her father begrudgingly accepted the good looking front-man.

They didn't know that when he took Stella home, they actually went to his house because she didn't like being alone. They'd sit on his back porch and swing on his hammock.

They didn't know that during thunder storms, Ray would drive to her house, climb the second floor to get to her window and keep her company until the thunder stopped rumbling outside.

They didn't know that Stella wore one of Ray's shirts when he went away for his soccer tournaments.

They didn't know that the couple spoke nonstop; practically everything an inside joke between the two.

They didn't know that Stella taught Ray how to play the guitar.

They didn't know that Ray would buy her ice-cream and they'd sit in her yard when she was having a bad day.

They didn't know that Stella was afraid of heights and that despite it she still sat on the roof with Ray to watch the sunset during the weekends.

They didn't know that Ray would randomly hide sticky-notes in Stella's stuff with all the things he admitted he couldn't say out loud, her favorite being: _**Remember that thing about penguins being together for the rest of their lives? I don't care what you say, you're my penguin.**_

There were a lot of things no one knew that the couple did.

Ray wasn't ashamed or anything and Stella wasn't the shy type. But her parents taught her that being in relationship only concerns the people in the relationship, no one else's opinion matters. If they were happy, and they were, they didn't have to prove that to anyone.

"You're such an idiot!"

"Same to you Yamada!"

The bell stopped the yelling from escalating further as both teenagers took a breath. They were practically in front of each other, almost nose to nose. The bell sounded again signaling class to start.

Closing the small distance between them, Ray smiled into her lips as he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"I don't get that," Charlie began as he blinked a few times as if to clear his vision. "They yell at each other and argue like two hagglers, and yet they do that and act like nothing happened."

Mo shook her head. "They're a different breed Charlie."

As the couple parted, noses bumping a little, Ray said, "You're a loudmouth Stella."

"Same to you, you jerk," she returned, swooping up to steal one more kiss and then waved him off. "See you later," she dismissed getting Ray to roll his eyes at her and steal another kiss of his own. "That's mine."

Stella just rolled her eyes, a smile flirting against her lips. He winked as he turned and left her for his soccer team who was waiting for him in front of the doors. She shook her head and turned to grin at her friends. "Ready to go guys?"

"Yeah, let's go," Olivia agreed, slipping her bag on her shoulder with Wen taking her books before she could, the blonde gave him a look to which he just smiled.

"Hey Stell," Charlie began, "how come you and Ray still call each other names and yell at each other?"

The half-Asian shrugged, the grin looking like it was a permanent fixture on her face.

"Normal I-love-yous are a little over-rated, don't you think?"

**FINIS**

**So there's another Rayella tribute for the year, my goal is at least three for a month and so far this is my second. One more and I'm good to go! **

**To those who are curious, I got this idea when I was reading over the Rayella one-shots I wrote last year and I realized that Ray and Stella don't exactly communicate like normal people, so why would they say the three little words like normal people would? **

**Anyway, I want to say a special thank you to everyone who reviewed my first one-shot of the year **Cuddle Buddy:Kandykane07, LalitasLove, Readingcutie428, TurnDreamsIntoReality **and** Bubblelina15. **Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**

**Ella Lavender**


End file.
